


The Bunker

by Lasominspirations



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasominspirations/pseuds/Lasominspirations
Summary: A short fanfiction about how Eric Jackson and Nathan Miller fell deeper in love during their time in the bunker.All rights of the characters, places, plots to the writers of The 100, Jason Rothenbergh and Kass Morgan.(This is an own interpretation of how their bound grew)Mackson(If this has lots of love, I might expand it to a full story, not a short story)WARNING: Contains violence, based in The 100 world during the years at the bunker.
Relationships: Mackson - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a fanfiction contest of Dystopia 3, The 100 convention and decided to publish it on here as a small short fanfiction of our lovely, soft biracial, LGTBQ+ couple Mackson.  
> Heads up: I won the contest and Sachin Sahel (Jackson) played it out for the whole convention on stage and thanked me for writing this amazing fanction. Blessed!  
> Enjoy!  
> Love,  
> Lori (@lageekpolis)

Jackson was busy rummaging the lab for supplies to stitch up a cut from a grounder that had fought with someone from skaikru, it was bleeding pretty badly and Abby was doing her best to stop it. The man had fainted a couple of times due to pain. Jackson finally found a small bottle of pills and the stitching material, he took it and walked over to the operating table, laying everything out for Abby to work with.

An hour later the grounder was fixed up and resting on another bed to strengthen up as a heavy knock sounded through the lab. Jackson walked over to the door and tapped the surfaced next to it, the door slid open and revealed the tanned, shaved head with growing stubble of the guard Miller.

"What's up Miller?" Jackson asked and leaned against the wall as he looked him up and down.

"How's the grounder doing?" Miller answered, voice rough and steady.

"Good, he's resting up and the stitches have been done to close up the cut, he fainted a couple of times so he's still weak," Jackson explained, voice soft as he uncrossed his arms and shuffled on his feet.

"Ok. I'll check back later," Miller answered and turned around walking away, Jackson followed his retreating body with his eyes, coughed and walked back into the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fanfiction about how Eric Jackson and Nathan Miller fell deeper in love during their time in the bunker.
> 
> All rights of the characters, places, plots to the writers of The 100, Jason Rothenbergh and Kass Morgan.
> 
> (This is an own interpretation of how their bound grew)
> 
> Mackson
> 
> (If this has lots of love, I might expand it to a full story, not a short story)
> 
> WARNING: Contains violence, based in The 100 world during the years at the bunker.

Octavia had called out Miller to guard the pit where fights were breaking out again between grounders and skaikru. If anything got out of hand she had ordered him to take actions and come in between, worst cases shoot someone down.

Miller's gaze traveled upon the pit looking at those making ruckous and smirked slightly. He knew he wouldn't have to intervene because it were just heavy words being thrown around between the ones "fighting".

He thought back about the way he saw Jackson's eyes travel over his body earlier when he had asked about the grounder that had been wounded and fixed up by the medical team.

He smirked again to himself, but then got serious again as the grounder had thrown some punches to the skaikru member, who was now bleeding slightly.

"Ok guys break it up, go to your bunks and wait out the anger, no need for more fights and wounded people. We have work enough," Miller shouted, his voice echoing around the pit room.

"Easy for you to say, what's working for you, standing around all day watching us, breaking up our fights?" the grounder yelled out, "Is that how skaikru work? Just lazying around all day?" he mumbled but loud enough for Miller to hear.

Miller walked downstairs and rushed forward but was suddenly held back by a hand gripping his shoulder with a rough squeeze.

"Don't let them get to you," he heard the soft voice of Jackson in his ear, Miller turned his head, looking over his shoulder into Jackson's eyes and halted his movements.

He smirked and took hold of the other tanned guy's hand, "and how would you try to stop me from stepping in doctor Jackson?" he whispered.

Jackson smiled and tugged his hand pulling him backwards out of the room.

"Telling you that your little grounder is ready to be moved to his bunk. Look they're already gone right now," he said in a quiet voice and pointed at the pit as he once again leaned against the wall, arms crossed with a knowing look on his face.

Miller looked back and saw that indeed the pit was empty again, no sounds heard but the two man's their breathing. Atleast he thought it were their two breath sounds because as he had turned back to face Jackson, the doctor was already gone.

He sighed and made his way towards the medical lab to pick up the grounder and bring him to his bunk.

Arriving he knocked on the door waiting for it to slide open, only to be dissapointed with seeing doctor Griffin.

"Abby, here to pick up the grounder," Miller stated in a monotone, bored voice.

"Ok, come on in," she said and let him through, he followed her towards the bed where the man was lying. He tapped his shoulder and helped him sit up and then threw his arm over his own shoulder and helped him stand up.

Miller and the man started walking out of the medical lab and towards the bunks of the grounder rooms in the bunker.

"Which room you in?" he grumbled.

"Room at the left side of the bunker," the grounder mumbled, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Miller grunted his ok and soon both men arrived at the grounder section and he helped the grounder to his bunk.

"Don't start a fight again. Next time you might not be this lucky," he whispered and walked out of the bunk to guard the halls for until his shift was over to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fanfiction about how Eric Jackson and Nathan Miller fell deeper in love during their time in the bunker.
> 
> All rights of the characters, places, plots to the writers of The 100, Jason Rothenbergh and Kass Morgan.
> 
> (This is an own interpretation of how their bound grew)
> 
> Mackson
> 
> (If this has lots of love, I might expand it to a full story, not a short story)
> 
> WARNING: Contains violence, based in The 100 world during the years at the bunker.

Jackson was done with his work at the medical lab and made his way back to the section where most skaikru bunks were located.

On his way there he passed Miller who was still doing guard work that evening, but his back was towards him and Jackson had to turn left for his section. He paused for a minute, debating if he'd go say hi but deciced to just go to his bunk and catch some well deserved sleep.

As he was walking he suddenly heard quick footsteps and a cough so he turned around and saw the wide smile on the stubbled face of Miller approaching. He held up his hand gesturing for him to wait.

"Hey Jackson. Wait up," he said loud enough, Jackson stopped and waited until Miller was by his side.

"Night shift?" Jackson asked.

"Nope just got done, I'll go with you to the bunks," he whispered and smiled at the other man.

"Ok cool," Jackson answered timidly, a shy smile spreading on his lips.

"Um," Miller cleared his throat, "Thanks for earlier," he mumbled under his breath.

Jackson looked sideways wide-eyed and recovered quickly patting his shoulder. "No problem man. We're here to help one another. We're all in this together. Wonkru," he said amused.

"Wonkru," Miller said back grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fanfiction about how Eric Jackson and Nathan Miller fell deeper in love during their time in the bunker.
> 
> All rights of the characters, places, plots to the writers of The 100, Jason Rothenbergh and Kass Morgan.
> 
> (This is an own interpretation of how their bound grew)
> 
> Mackson
> 
> (If this has lots of love, I might expand it to a full story, not a short story)
> 
> WARNING: Contains violence, based in The 100 world during the years at the bunker.

"Jackson! Jackson! Quick come help," he heard Abby yelling, he quickly rushed over to the entrance door of the medical lab. Abby had Miller's arm over her shoulder as he limped next to her as they made their way over to an operating table. Jackson went to them and aided Miller to get up the table.

"What happened Nathan?" Abby asked with a worried face, searching Miller.

"Guard training got a little out of hand, got shot in the knee," he grunted out in pain and took short breaths, hand on his knee where there was lots of blood.

Jackson went to get supplies to dab the wound clean so they could get to work, deciding not to speak up yet.

"Do you need some sleep injection?" Abby asked as she helped Miller take off his pants to get better access to his knee to get to work.

"No just do it quickly, I'll rest afterwards," he mumbled, closing his eyes and turning his head.

A couple of minutes later the operation was done and his knee was stitched up, a bandage wrapped around it. A pillow underneath it to support and so he could rest up. Jackson came over and wiped the sweat of Miller's forehead, his eyes were still closed and breath steady.

"I told you, to be careful, I know you lied to Abby about what happened but you can't fool me Nate," he whispered as he let the wet cloth rest on his forehead.

He started to clean up the operating table and the used supplies for following patients that need to be treated. While cleaning he waited for Miller to wake up so he could wrap clean bandages over the wound. A couple of hours later, Jackson had cleaned everything and been helping some other patients in the medical lab to heal and strengthen up.

"Eric... Eric," he heard a soft voice call out to him.

He turned around and saw Miller trying to sit up on the bed and eyes closed in effort and pain. He walked over to the sick bed and put his arm under Miller's to help him.

"Nate, hey, I'm here," he whispered and rubbed the tanned guard's back up and down in slow movements, soothing his pain.

"I'm sorry Eric," Miller whispered as he opened his eyes and looked back up into Jackson's eyes. They stared at one another for a while.

"I know. It's too late now. Let me clean up the wound," Jackson replies, tone harsher than intended, Miller looked down mumbling a sorry under his breath again. Jackson unwrapped the bandages and took some ointment to clean the wound, then he took fresh bandages and wrapped up Miller's knee. He walked away to get a painkiller and a cup of water as a hand wrapped around his arm and gripped it tightly holding him back.

"What Nate? I'm going to get you water and a painkiller," Jackson spoke up and shook his arm, Miller let go. When he came back he gave the pill and cup to Miller, who swallowed it up and drank the water gulping everything down.

"Thanks. But let me just explain, please Eric," he said, eyes looking and pleading, Jackson waited and crossed his arms.

"It was a skaikru member, he said I'm too focused on Octavia her mission of Wonkru and that I'm neglecting our people and giving grounders priviliges because Octavia dated Lincoln," he started explaining, looking straight in Jackson's eyes.

"I told him that's not true and that I'd always do anything to protect our people, if one day we had to choose, I'd always choose skaikru. But he didn't believe me and tried to take my gun, which my grip slipped on the trigger and I actually shot myself in the knee," he finished the story and looked down, fumbling with his tshirt between his fingers.

"I'm, Nate, I'm sorry. I should have waited to hear the full story before judging you," Jackson said, placing his hand on the guard's shoulder and squeezing it. The other man looked up again, his eyes teary.

"It's okay, it could have been worse if he could have gotten my weapon, shooting myself actually scared him and he ran off. I don't know what could have happened if he got the weapon or if I'd struggled more," he whispered, grunting in pain between his explanations.

Jackson bent through his knees and wrapped his arms around Miller pulling him into a tight hug and rubbing his back up and down.

"It's okay Nate, your knee will be okay soon. You did what was right. Could have happened to anyone," he whispered softly closing his eyes. Both men stayed in the tight hug for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fanfiction about how Eric Jackson and Nathan Miller fell deeper in love during their time in the bunker.
> 
> All rights of the characters, places, plots to the writers of The 100, Jason Rothenbergh and Kass Morgan.
> 
> (This is an own interpretation of how their bound grew)
> 
> Mackson
> 
> (If this has lots of love, I might expand it to a full story, not a short story)
> 
> WARNING: Contains violence, based in The 100 world during the years at the bunker.

Miller, knee healed, had just finished his shift and decided to wait up for Jackson to go eat together at the shared meals, due to it being one of the only times he was able to join when most people were there to eat. He leaned against the wall opposite the door of the medical lab tapping his foot on the ground in melodic rhythm. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold surface of the wall.

He heard the sound of the door sliding open and small footsteps which he knew were Abby's and then followed by slightly heavier footsteps being Eric's. He opened his eyes and greeted both with a smile and nod of the head. Jackson smiled back and Abby said her goodbyes to both of them and went to see Kane, who she'd been dating for a while now.

"Hey there, had a good shift today? How's the knee?" Jackson sad after the two men hugged one another.

"Good, nothing dangerous happened, they're at ease more after the knee incident and didn't have too much pain today," Miller said as they walked towards the huge cafetaria in the bunker.

"That's good to hear man," Jackson said and looked sideways as he squeezed his arm.

"How was your day?" he asked and looked sideways too.

"Good, we didn't have any work with patients so we made some more supplies with the ingredients we had from what is left after making food. Some plants can be useful for medical supplies," he explained.

They had reached the cafetaria and went in to get seated a the head table where Kane, Abby and Octavia were also seated. They sat down at the table and started eating the very small vegetables.

"Food is not going well," Octavia whispered to them.

"We're going to have to discuss how we're going to survive another year or how we will grow more other nutrients," she further explained.

"Let's discuss that tomorrow and for now enjoy dinner," Kane said looking at them and lifting up his glass of water, nodding, the others followed his movements and they continued eating.

"If we only had Monty with us, he would know how to find a solution," Miller whispered, he had toughened up and tried to forgot the delinquents of the original 100 whom he landed on earth with, because Wonkru was what counted now. But he knew that those days were better and that they had more strategies and opportunities to survive back then, he also knew that Octavia knew. But they couldn't show their emotions, Wonkru guards and Blodreina had to be strong without fear, without emotions, especially when controlling the fighting pit, when one made a crime and punishment had to be done.

Some nights he still struggled with the memories of his father, of Brian betraying him, of losing the friends of the original 100. But he couldn't lose hope, he couldn't show emotions, he couldn't show fear and pain, he had to be strong, emotionless, confident and stubborn to be a guard and to show supervision and control over Wonkru and the bunker. It was hard and exhausting but he had to do what was right to survive and for their people.

He even hid the feelings that were growing for Eric Jackson, he knew one day, he would break and he would not be able to hide them. If he could only show him in private, when no one else could see his walls breaking down from being a Wonkru guard. Then Miller could be just a normal man, with feelings, emotions, fears, pain and could declare to Eric Jackson how he felt, maybe even show him. If only he would be able to do so.

Jackson noticed that Miller had been silent during dinner as they walked back to the bunks where they were sleeping. He didn't want to interrupt his train of thoughts and stayed silent himself. He truly wanted to get some alone time with Nathan Miller so he could finally get to the point and tell him everything going on his head. He had to do it soon, he saw that Miller was close to breaking down. Maybe if he could just tell him his feelings, that the other man would feel he was loved and cared about and that he could open up to Eric about his actual fears that were haunting him. He needed to show Nate that he cared, that he could trust him, that they could trust one another.

Before they entered the bunks Miller quickly grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him in a corner with barely light and were they had some privacy. He needed to tell him, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"What, Nate what's wrong?" Eric whispered looking worriedly in the guard's eyes.

They both looked deep into each other's eyes, just staring, without words, they told one another their deepest feelings portraying through their orbs. Both placing a hand on the other's cheek, eyes going between eyes and lips, their heads getting closer, foreheads touching, breathing in and out. Finally their lips touched and they shared their first kiss, pouring out all their hearts deepest desires for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this short story.
> 
> But if this gets enough love and feedback and you guys would like to see more, I'm up to continuing this short fanfiction and make it a full one.
> 
> So feedback is welcome.
> 
> Hope you love it so far.
> 
> Love,  
> Lori (@Lageekpolis)


End file.
